<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Правда на 6000 лет by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331548">Правда на 6000 лет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча помогает Кроули понять, что у него нет больше сил быть с ангелом просто друзьями.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Правда на 6000 лет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь, ангел, сегодня я случайно встретил Дагон.</p><p>— Что, прости?! Случайно встретил посреди Лондона одного из герцогов Ада?</p><p>Азирафаэль так разволновался, что не просто выронил книгу и перевернул чашку с какао — по счастью, успев выхватить из-под нее другой драгоценный том — но даже неожиданно выпустил крылья. Смутился, поочередно попытался деть куда-то книги, чашку, чудеснуть с ковра какао, сложить крылья... Кроули взирал на это молча, а потом медленно, текуче подошел и щелчком пальцев распределил всё, требующее распределения, по своим местам.</p><p>— Представь себе, ангел, мы с ней даже удивительно мирно поговорили.</p><p>— И правда, удивительно.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не начинай снова вибрировать и мельтешить. Просто представь, что такое возможно.</p><p>— Попытаюсь. И что же было предметом вашей беседы?</p><p>— Я бы сказал, что неудавшийся Армагеддон, но будет вернее назвать нашу беседу просто попыткой взглянуть на мир философски.</p><p>— Вот как?</p><p>Кроули отошел, сел с ногами в кресло, снял очки и посмотрел на Азирафаэля долгим и совершенно непонятным взглядом. Закусил дужку, удивительно скривив при этом губы. Глядел и глядел, будто решался на что-то. Наконец отмер.</p><p>— Знаешь, ангел, она такая забавная...</p><p>— Вот как? — повторил Азирафаэль совершенно незнакомым тоном. Он отошел к своему креслу, чопорно присев на краешек с совершенно прямой спиной.</p><p>— Мы пытались обсудить, — Кроули сделал вид, что не заметил ни тона, ни холодности в голосе, —  почему же они настолько взбесились от того, что Армагеддон не состоялся, даже если взять за условие тот факт, что именно в этом и состоял Непостижимый план. И она — ты только представь, ангел! — решила рассказать мне, каково ей было шесть тысяч лет ждать чего-то, вожделеть этого каждой клеточкой своего тела, упоительно представлять, как сбудется ее мечта, как разразится эта битва, бой, война — а потом лишиться всего этого в самый последний момент. Мне, понимаешь, ангел? Мне...</p><p>— Я должен, — голосом Азирафаэля можно было заморозить пару кругов Ада, — уразуметь в твоих восклицаниях какой-то намек? Изволь говорить яснее.</p><p>— Ах, яснее? — Кроули вынесло из его кресла, и через секунду он уже нависал над ангелом, который пытался выглядеть чопорно и отвлеченно. — Да куда уж яснее?! Кстати, мне показалось, или ты совершенно беззастенчиво ревнуешь?</p><p>Азирафаэль скривил губы, попытался вжаться кресло как можно глубже и неубедительно пробормотал:</p><p>— Я? Ревную? Тебя? Это поистине смешно.</p><p>— Ну да, конечно, я же демон, а ты ангел, ты можешь только презирать такое отродье и лишь изредка одаривать своей благодатью, вряд ли я заслуживаю иных чувств, не так ли? Однако прости, но я вынужден тебе кое-что объяснить. Когда Дагон излагала мне свои переживания по поводу ожидаемого и несбывшегося, я не мог не вспоминать нашу ночь после недоАрмагеддона и перед казнями.</p><p>Азирафаэль издал жалобный звук и дернулся, словно приколотый к ослепительно белому бумажному листу несчастный жук.</p><p>— Да, ангел, да. Ту ночь, когда ты так устал, что безо всяких вопросов просто-напросто уснул в моей постели, уронив свою ангельскую голову на моё демонское плечо — и ничего тебе не мешало! Ты спал, обнимая меня, а я зарылся носом в твои волосы и шептал тебе на ухо все самые прекрасные слова, которые только мог вспомнить. И ты слушал и слышал их сквозь сон, и твоё лицо разглаживалось и становилось твоим обычным, чудесным и нежным ангельским ликом. И я чувствовал себя самым счастливым существом во Вселенной, потому что ты доверяешь мне себя, что ты слушаешь мою нежность и веришь мне.</p><p>— С утра я доверил тебе свою жизнь и свой образ! — пробормотал Азирафаэль из глубин кресла.</p><p>Кроули придвинулся еще ближе, беззастенчиво опираясь коленом о сиденье между подрагивающих ног ангела.</p><p>— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, — продолжил он и оперся о подлокотники, на что Азирафаэлю осталось либо положить свои руки поверх его, либо поднять их над головой, либо сложить домиком на животе, что он и выбрал.</p><p>— Я ждал и вожделел тебя шесть тысяч лет, ангел. В ту ночь я как последний идиот поверил, что я значу для тебя чуть больше, чем просто приятель, с которым ты спас этот мир. После того, как ты предложил эту блестящую расшифровку пророчества, я уверился в своих надеждах еще больше. И знаешь, ангел, оказалось, что только бедная измученная Дагон может понять, каково это: шесть тысяч лет ждать, уже почувствовать на своем лице отблески и всполохи раздуваемого пожара — и в последнюю минуту остаться ни с чем... Прости, ангел, но я, наверное, так больше не могу. Я даже сейчас думал, что наконец-то скажу тебе всё, а потом возьму своё, наплевав на весь свет и на твое желание или нежелание. Но ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда не смогу так поступить с тобой. А потому лучше мне оставить всё, как есть — и оставить тебя.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогой, говоря "Оставить меня"?</p><p>— Ангел, хватит! — Кроули простонал это совершенно беспомощно, отлепляясь от кресла и почти стекая на пол, к ногам Азирафаэля. — Если у тебя нет желания на согласие, хотя бы напоследок прояви ко мне милосердие.</p><p>— Напоследок? — всё так же непонимающе повторил Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Напоследок, ангел, именно напоследок. Я слишком люблю тебя — да, да, я помню, демоны не умеют любить, прости, что рушу твою стройную картину мира — чтобы быть с тобой рядом просто так, моих сил хватило лишь на 6000 лет и один несостоявшийся Армагеддон, а теперь я больше не могу. Теперь я не обязан отчитываться перед Адом за свои перемещения, так что отправлюсь куда-нибудь, где мы точно не столкнемся с тобой. И я заклинаю тебя всем, что тебе дорого: пожалуйста, ангел, если когда-нибудь мы еще столкнемся с тобой в этом мире, давай пройдём мимо друг друга спокойно и равнодушно, будто мы никогда не были знакомы.</p><p>— Никогда не были знакомы? — снова повторил Азирафаэль эхом, а потом попытался наконец выпутаться из той глубины кресла, куда сам загнал себя несколькими минутами ранее. Когда это наконец удалось ему, Кроули уже выпрямился во весь рост и собирался сделать шаг в сторону двери, так что ангелу осталось лишь в свою очередь упасть перед ним на колени и для верности обхватить руками бесконечные демонские ноги.</p><p>Кроули подпрыгнул как ошпаренный, силясь вырваться из крепких рук Азирафаэля, но все его попытки были совершенно безуспешны, ангел вцепился в него так крепко, будто от этого зависела вся их жизнь.</p><p>Впрочем, по сути, так оно и было...</p><p>— Ангел, — Кроули из последних сил старался удержаться на ногах, в сознании, антропоморфном виде и рамках приличий, — если ты хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь в качестве прощания, то встань и проводи меня до дверей, а не...</p><p>— Прекрати! — раздавшееся снизу восклицание сделало бы честь любому льву, столь грозно, одиноко и невыносимо оно было. — Пожалуйста, прекрати. И давай поговорим. Прошу тебя.</p><p>Последние слова Азирафаэль произнес уже совсем тихо, будто сам не верил в их успех — что не мог не почувствовать и Кроули.</p><p>— Мы шесть тысяч лет говорили, ангел. Прости, у меня уже мозоли на языке. Я предпочел бы, чтобы они были у меня от другого времяпрепровождения с тобой. Но поскольку оно мне не светит, предпочитаю откланяться.</p><p>— Светит, — слово было произнесено на грани слышимости, но Кроули не мог его не услышать.</p><p>— Ангел? — через мгновение он уже стоял перед Азирафаэлем на коленях и пытался заглянуть в глядящие куда угодно, но только не на него глаза.</p><p>— Ангел? — голос Кроули стал громче и требовательнее. Азирафаэль всё так же стоял перед ним на коленях и всё так же старательно отводил взгляд.</p><p>— Ангел? — голос Кроули немного, совсем неуловимо изменился, но этого хватило, чтобы Азирафаэль точно понял: в четвёртый раз демон спрашивать не будет.</p><p>— Я... я... Пожалуйста, останься со мной.</p><p>Кроули никогда не смог бы объяснить, как в одно это предложение Азирафаэль смог вместить все просьбы о прощении за все шесть тысяч лет, все обещания на будущую вечность, все ответы на любые самые смелые вопросы, но теперь между ними всё было понятно, просто и ясно.</p><p>Демон нежно взял Азирафаэля за подбородок, повернул его лицо к себе и светло, открыто и спокойно посмотрел в небесную синеву сияющих глаз.</p><p>— Я с тобой, — произнес он чуть хрипло, и Азирафаэль, едва заметно кивнув, первый потянулся к нему за поцелуем, после чего последние тормоза, которые сдерживали весь натиск Кроули, наконец-то отказали, и он тоже подался вперед, навстречу своей шеститысячелетней мечте.</p><p>Сначала они смешно и глупо столкнулись носами, стукнулись зубами и даже, кажется, немного ударились друг о друга лбами, но всё это было неважно, потому что под руками Кроули дрожал и всхлипывал его собственный, его личный, его единственный настоящий ангел, который, в свою очередь, вцепился в своего демона так крепко, что ничего больше и поделать не мог, только стискивать пальцы всё сильнее и сильнее до уже проступающих на смуглой коже синяков.</p><p>— Тише, тише, мой хороший, тише, — шептал Кроули как бесконечную мантру, изучая сразу губами, пальцам и языком лицо Азирафаэля, будто был слепцом, впервые знакомящимся с чужой внешностью всеми доступными ему способами.</p><p>— Тише, — шептал он, ласково проводя по щеке рукой и ненадолго задевая чужие губы своим большим пальцем, с бешеным восторгом чувствуя, как они подаются, раскрываются ему навстречу.</p><p>— Тише, — приникал губами к виску, прямо под ровной линией белых волос, таких белых, какими могут быть только волосы ангела: мягкие, пахнущие луговыми цветами, светом и солнцем.</p><p>— Тише, — шире раскрывал языком готовые принимать губы, скользил по чужим зубам, изучал, трогал, пробовал, узнавал.</p><p>Постепенно Азирафаэля отпустило, и он смог медленно, буквально по одному разжать пальцы и выпустить плечи Кроули из своего захвата, чтобы тут же заключить его в кольцо своих рук уже полностью, обняв всем собой, будто бы из них двоих змеёй — и даже змием — был именно он, полузадушенно вздыхающий сейчас херувим, подходящий к одному из самых главных событий в своей жизни.</p><p>— Кроули, — прошептал он навстречу чужим губам и языку, стремившемуся преодолеть последние преграды, чтобы хищно и нежно хозяйничать у него во рту.</p><p>— Кроули, — откликнулся на пока легкое, почти незаметное притирание ногой там, внизу.</p><p>— Кроули! — выстонал в ответ на мимолетное, но уверенное касание тонких и быстрых пальцев, творящих с одним из его сосков полное беззаконие.</p><p>Демон — и когда только успел! — совершенно естественно, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался, заканчивал стаскивать с Азирафаэля рубашку, но совершенно глупо запутался в рукавах, забыв расстегнуть запонки, и теперь вдруг насмерть перепугался, что эта смешная заминка всё испортит, ангел опомнится и, сложив губы в привычную гримасу, скажет о своих стандартах, о случайно допущенной ошибке, о том, что ангелу и демону не пристало быть вмес...</p><p>Азирафаэль услышал этот страх так явно, прочитал, понял, осознал его, что едва смог удержаться от того, чтобы не излить на Кроули в утешение всю свою любовь и благодать сразу. Удержавшись в последний миг, он просто обнял его руками за шею и потянул на себя, ложась спиной на ковёр и совершенно не заботясь ни о стандартах, ни о приличности этой позы, ни о чём вообще, кроме того, что его демон слишком долго ждал, чтобы сейчас уйти ни с чем.</p><p>Кроули навис над ним, оглаживая взглядом и оглядывая с таким невыносимым восхищением и желанием, что ровно на одну секунду Азирафаэль позволил себе зажмуриться от обрушивающейся на него вселенной и всех звезд, чудес и сущностей в ней — а потом открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Мой дорогой, — произнес он чуть более патетически, чем того требовал момент, но Кроули понял всё совершенно верно. — Мой дорогой, — повторил он, наслаждаясь каждым звучанием этих слов, которые говорил раньше так часто, но так бессмысленно. — Мой дорогой. Я готов принять всё, что ты дашь мне.</p><p>Улыбка Азирафаэля полыхнула для Кроули настолько нестерпимым и одновременно согревающим всё его естество солнцем, что он смог только улыбнуться в ответ, а потом припасть своими губами к этим восхитительным манящим губам, изгиб которых он видел в любых загогулинах этого мира уже более пяти тысяч лет.</p><p>Проклятые запонки за это время — не иначе, чудом! — исчезли куда-то, так что теперь он покрывал поцелуями не только шею и грудь, но и плечи, бока и живот Азирафаэля, иногда не выдерживая искушения и легонько прикусывая мягкую белую кожу. Ангел каждый раз так искренне и так сладострастно негромко вскрикивал, что Кроули никак не мог прекратить этого восхитительного занятия.</p><p>Тем временем его собственная рубашка уже болталась где-то на локтях, галстук-хомут давно улетел в сторону, а пальцы Азирафаэля отчаянно смелыми движениям подбирались к пряжке ремня. От этой безрассудной и неожиданной ангельской смелости, этого лишнего подтверждения, что Азирафаэль действительно готов принять всё, что будет ему предложено, у Кроули совершенно некуртуазным образом затряслись руки — и теперь уже ангелу пришлось успокаивать его, нашептывая какую-то милую нежную ерунду.</p><p>Несколько минут они на пару возились с ремнём — трясущимся пальцам Кроули недоставало твердости, а спокойно-мягким рукам ангела опыта. Мысль о том, что пряжку в виде змеи можно просто чудеснуть куда-нибудь подальше, просто не пришла им в голову.</p><p>Попытка стащить узкие брюки без воздействия чуда не увенчалась успехом, но никто из них не мог бы сказать точно, на счет чьей конторы придется это чудо записать. Вместе с настолько узкими брюками предсказуемо снялось и белье, так что теперь Кроули был явлен своему ангелу во всей красе и в полной ясности своих намерений, в то время как Азирафаэль ниже пояса всё ещё являл собой полностью недоступную твердыню, несмотря на всю двусмысленность этого слова.</p><p>Пуговицы старомодной ширинки снова заставили их работать сообща, а потом, когда из-под брюк мелькнуло светло-клетчатое пятно простых и милых хлопчатобумажных трусов, Кроули вдруг понял, что хочет сделать довольно странную с точки зрения наконец-то дорвавшегося победителя вещь. Окончательно, полностью разоблачившись, что в данным момент означало уже только носки и туфли, он встал на колени перед ждущим его ангелом, наклонился и молча, спокойно и жадно уткнулся лбом ему в промежность. Не целовал, не вдыхал, не гладил, даже почти не чувствовал налитую плоть под собственным лицом, но просто чувствовал себя на своём месте — там, где всегда должен был быть.</p><p>На деле его восторженное поклонение и обретение себя продлилось несколько мгновений, но каждому из них они показались вечностью.</p><p>Наконец Кроули сумел оторваться от собственного рая и выпрямился, глядя на Азирафаэля совершенно безумным взглядом: казалось, что из его глаз сыплются настоящие искры, что взгляд обжигает и выплескивается всполохами лавы, расцветающими вокруг росчеркам звезд.</p><p>— Дорогой, — позвал Азирафаэль, едва протянув руку, а потом вдруг наконец щелкнул пальцами, избавив их обоих от борьбы еще и с его брюками, бельем, носками и даже ботинками.</p><p>Кроули с готовностью припал к этой зовущей руке всем своим существом, обвил языком предложенные пальцы, влажно облизал их, а затем, хитро сверкнул глазами, прошептал на грани полной тишины:</p><p>— Это была репетиция, ангел. А теперь случится премьера.</p><p>Азирафаэль вспунцовел щеками и едва заметным движением развел ноги чуть больше, явно предпочитая сейчас думать больше об удобстве демона, чем своём собственном — ангельское стремление дарить комфорт окружающим брало верх. Кроули медленно, глядя глаза в глаза, облизнул губы, многообещающе подчеркивая форму, гибкость и длину собственного языка, а затем снова припал лицом к паху Азирафаэля, однако на этот раз уже совсем по-другому.</p><p>Упругий и упрямый, такой восхитительно ангельско-розовый член стоял перед его глазами как воплощение всех надежд и вечных радостей. Кроули медленно прикоснулся к нему губами: к головке, к стволу, спустился неторопливыми поцелуями ниже, поцеловал лобок, весь в поросли курчавых темно-золотистых волос, а потом резко, по-змеиному бросил себя на член, как на добычу, взяв сразу на всю длину, до горла. Расслабленный Азирафаэль, не ожидавший подобного коварства, лишь высоко, восторженно и задушенно всхлипнул, потом выстонал что-то, отдаленно похоже на демонское имя, снова всхлипнул и стал стонать уже без стеснения, все прерывистее и резче, по мере того как Кроули от мягкого обволакивания ангельского члена неторопливыми поцелуями и ленивым обхватываем языка дошел до самого настоящего траха в собственное горло.</p><p>Азирафаэль метался под ним — точнее, хотел бы метаться, но руки Кроули на бедрах держали крепко — безуспешно пытался схватиться руками за ковер, за воздух, найти хоть какую-то опору тому новому удельному состоянию себя, в которое таким простым и таким непостижимым образом вверг его Кроули. Наконец одна рука успокоилась, найдя свое место в рыжих волосах — не направляя, не задавая темп, не приказывая что-то, а просто удерживаясь как за самую надёжную опору в этом мире. Кроули чуть фыркнул и чуть мотнул головой — не отказывая, напротив подтверждая, соглашаясь! — и от этого движения рта и глотки Азирафаэля совсем подбросило кверху, так что он понял, что с ним случился первый в жизни оргазм лишь после того, как это уже произошло. Кроули поднимался от его члена восхитительный, неотвратимый и довольный, как наевшийся сметаны кот. Какая-то новая часть сознания, тоненько хихикнув, шепнула Азирафаэлю, что, в определенном смысле, так оно, в общем-то, и было — и он хихикнул в ответ, вызвав у Кроли заинтересованное стреляние глазами и изгиб брови.</p><p>— Неважно, глупости всякие, — попытался уйти от ответа Азирафаэль, но демон вытащил из него, выудил этот ответ и несколько мгновений смотрел, неверяще, а потом расхохотался, упал головой куда-то ему в шею.</p><p>— Кстати, это была восхитительная сметана, ангел, — промурлыкал он, отсмеявшись, и Азирафаэля снова бросило в краску, а потом он вдруг заполошно залепетал:</p><p>— Ох, дорогой мой, прости, я не предупре...</p><p>— Все нормально.</p><p>— Но я...</p><p>— Все правда нормально. Хотя нет, не нормально.</p><p>Азирафаэль посмотрел на него в полном ужасе.</p><p>— Все не нормально. Все восхитительно. Полнейшим образом восхитительно. Научишься ещё предупреждать, не переживай. А сейчас, — демон выпрямился, сел на колени и ещё больше развел ноги Азирафаэля в стороны, — будет ещё лучше, ведь так?</p><p>Азирафаэль знал, что если сейчас он вдруг сдаст назад, опять попытается спрятаться за какими-то отговорками, скрыться, убежать, то уже ничего не изменится: значит, они окажутся в такой же ситуации завтра. Послезавтра. Сегодня же вечером, в конце концов. Все уже неотвратимо и непостижимо происходило с ними прямо сейчас, механизм был запущен, система крутилась вокруг них. Поэтому Азирафаэль кивнул и одними губами — на большее не хватило воздуха — прошептал: "Конечно, дорогой".</p><p>Кроули кивнул и облизнул губы, сумев соединить в этом жесте всю свою тысячелетнюю похоть, всю ещё более долгую нежность и всё предвкушение. Положил руки на бёдра ангела и немного потянул его на себя, приподняв повыше. Снова плавным движением нырнул головой вниз, ласковыми пальцами приподнял мошонку, а потом широко и влажно провел языком туда, к анусу. Азирафаэль с шумом втянул в себя воздух и снова продолжил бесплодные попытки вцепиться в ковёр.</p><p>— Думаю, ангел, — произнес Кроули откровенно хриплым от желания голосом, изо всех сил стараясь подпустить хоть немного насмешки, чтобы по привычке спрятать за ней всю свою невозможную нежность, — что все подобные экзерсисы мы освоим чуть позже. А сейчас…</p><p>Движением пальцев он достал из воздуха тюбик со смазкой и сунул в руки ангелу.</p><p>— Просто согрей между ладоней, главное – не начинай читать инструкцию, а то слишком увлечешься своим любимым процессом.</p><p>— Я… мой… у меня есть теперь новый любимый процесс, Кроули, — Азирафэль всё же смог не только блаженно улыбнуться, но и выдавить из себя связное предложение, зато услышанное, кажется, совершенно сбило с толку демона.</p><p>— Ты… ты правда так думаешь?</p><p>— Да, мой дорогой. Главное, чтобы этот процесс был с тобой.</p><p>Самодовольная ухмылка вернулась на лицо Кроули.</p><p>— Прекрасно! Тогда продолжим, — последние слова всё же сорвались прерывистым дыханием, почти хрипом.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся еще нестерпимее и протянул демону тюбик – в пылающих руках ангела смазка согрелась и почти таяла.</p><p>Кроули выдавил это нечто на снова заходившие ходуном пальцы, растер, замер на мгновение. Медленно наклонился к Азирафаэлю и спокойно, уверенно поцеловал его в раскрывшиеся навстречу губы, одновременно с этим оглаживая и вводя первый палец, осторожно, мягко, легко лаская бархатные мягкие стенки, такие же необычно обжигающие жаром. Азирафаэль вздохнул в поцелуй, и Кроули, ободренный этим, добавил второй палец, проталкивая их оба глубже и чуть разводя в стороны. Ангел застонал, оторвался от тонких губ – Кроули ощутил, будто в это мгновение весь мир померк и отвернулся от него, оставив его в пугающе-бесконечном космическом одиночестве и черной, лишенной всех смыслов и красок пустоте – и откинул голову чуть назад, недвусмысленно подставляя шею. Мир снова обрёл краски и завертелся вокруг с пугающей быстротой и жизнелюбием, так что Кроули не оставалось ничего, кроме как покрывать поцелуями эту молочную белизну вверху и добавить третий палец внизу. Азирафаэль стонал и толкался бёдрами, его шея расцветала засосами, укусами и прочими следами страсти дорвавшегося восторженного демона.</p><p>Наконец пора было переводить эту вакханалию на следующий уровень.</p><p>Кроули вытащил пальцы, с мелькнувшим мстительным удовлетворением — за прерванный поцелуй! — заметив, как Азирафаэль потянулся следом, ощущая пустоту и оставленность. Выпрямился, поёрзал на коленях, мимолетно чмокнув золотистое ангельское бедро, развёл чужие ноги ещё чуть шире, взглянул из-под опущенных ресниц — сам-то чему смутился? — и, наконец, медленно погрузился уже не пальцами, а изнывающим, сочащимся смазкой и предэякулятом членом. Азирафаэль охнул, распахнул глаза и снова, как в первые минуты их нового совместного бытия, схватился за Кроули изо всех сил.</p><p>История повторялась.</p><p>— Тише, — шептал демон, медленно заполняя его собой, давая привыкнуть к незнакомым ощущениям, стремясь сделать их максимально приятными.</p><p>— Тише, — продолжал оглаживать одной рукой бедро, а второй проводя по щеке, по лицу, по чуть влажным волосам.</p><p>— Тише, — снова спускался поцелуями по шее, расцвечивал ими грудь, легонько прикусывал соски, одновременно всё продолжая и продолжая свой поступательно-наступательный путь там, внизу, в восхитительном жаре и шелковой тесноте ангельского тела, приучая и приручая к себе, завоевывая миллиметр за миллиметром, но зато уже нерушимо, навсегда, воедино.</p><p>— Быстрее, — услышал он вдруг, и на мгновение остановился, не поверив своим ушам.</p><p>— Быстрее! — требовательно повторил ангел, для верности подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и накрепко скрещивая ноги у Кроули за спиной, на пояснице.</p><p>— Быстрее, дорогой мой, пожалуйста!</p><p>Последнее слово превратилось в самый настоящий стон, потому что Кроули откликнулся на просьбу со всем пылом, на который был способен. Он погружался до самого конца – с восторгом осознавая, что в этом непостижимом конструкторе их тел они наконец-то нашли и соединили все недостающие детали. Выходил почти полностью, чтобы почувствовать это невероятное движение ангельских бёдер следом, за ним, к нему – только не уходи, не бросай, не оставляй меня ни на секунду. Входил, выходил, вбивался всё быстрее и больше, окончательно прикипевая к блаженному телу под собой не только разумом и сердцем, но и, как всегда должно было быть, физически.</p><p>Член Азирафаэля стоял между их животами, тёрся, отвечая всем движениям их тел, снова и снова посылая импульсы наслаждения вслед тому, как Кроули задевал простату, будто был всё было единым организмом, где все движения были не только гармоничны, но и связаны между собой.</p><p>— Ангел! — Кроули хватило только прохрипеть это, прежде чем его накрыл мощный, совершенно сносящий всё на своём пути, поистине непостижимый оргазм. Он кончал внутри этой космической тесноты, которой обнимал его Азирафаэль, а тот продолжал принимать, принимать, принимать, и словосочетание «ангельское принятие» вдруг приобрело совсем иные оттенки смысла, но весь сарказм этой придумки Кроули обмозгует потом.</p><p>Сейчас он кончил и никак не мог заставить себя покинуть эту шелковую темноту, вытащить член в обычный воздух окружающего мира, лишиться этой максимальной точки единения.</p><p>Кроули обхватил ангела руками и прижался, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, просто молча лежал, не шевелясь и не думая ни о чем и ничего не понимая, кроме ощущения полнейшего восторга, что реальность оказалась еще прекраснее, чем ему когда-то казалось в самых смелых мечтах.</p><p>— Дорогой, — ангел неловко завозился под ним, и Кроули вскинулся, по вечной привычке проиграв в голове все самые негативные сценарии: Азирафаэлю больно, ему не понравилось, ему противно, ему отвратителен сам демон, только что сделавший с ним всё эт…</p><p>— Тише, — вернулось ему успокоительным шелестом его же слово. — Тише, дорогой. Просто я еще не совсем привык ко множеству новых ощущений. Не мог бы ты, если это не является какой-то обязательной частью происходящего… ну…. Ты знаешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль выразительно повёл бёдрами, и Кроули почувствовал, как член снова начинает набирать силу от этого просто волнообразного движения. Но просьбу ангела он выполнил беспрекословно, хоть и с огромной неохотой отлепившись от него, однако не выдержал и снова набросился с поцелуями, укусами, ласковой щекоткой языком и кончиками пальцев. Хватал, целовал, прикусывал и засасывал – а Азирафаэль с хохотом отбивался, подставлялся, отвечал тем же, то делая вид, что пытается выскользнуть из сладкого плена демонских рук и ног, то сам отвечая подобным же.</p><p>Внезапно ангел снова схватил его рукой за волосы и мягко, но непререкаемо зафиксировал в пространстве, одним этим движением прекратив всю их любовную суету и возню по многострадальному ковру.</p><p>— А теперь ты, — голос Азирафаэля странно дрожал и прерывался, хотя он изо всех свои ангельских сил делал всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть спокойно, — как положено настоящему демону, наконец-то добившись своего, удалишься этой своей восхитительной походкой, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться?</p><p>Сначала Кроули показалось, что из него вышибли весь воздух – решительным ударом, не оставляющим возможности для других прочтений. Потом он снова и снова посмотрел на Азирафаэля, стараясь угадать все тайные смыслы этого неожиданного пассажа, а еще потом наконец понял и едва не рассмеялся от облегчения: ангел так же, как и он сам, панически, истерически боялся, что их только что обретенное единство вдруг закончится.</p><p>— А-а-ангел, — протянул он, уткнувшись лбом в лоб, — ангел.</p><p>На этом слова кончились, но их уже и не нужно было: Азирафаэль снова сиял улыбкой, отринув и забыв этот мимолетный выплеск собственного страха как нечто совершенно недостойное.</p><p>— Даже если ты не будешь к этому готов, — прошептал Кроули ему на ухо, прерываясь на покусывания и зализывания, — теперь тебе никуда от меня не деться. Никогда.</p><p>— Но ведь это, — в шепоте ангела таился вопрос, веселость, готовность и удивление одновременно, — но ведь это относится и к тебе тоже, дорогой! Правда?</p><p>Что оставалось на это ответить? Конечно, только одно: со всей неотвратимой очевидностью подтвердить и снова доказать, что это самая что ни на есть настоящая, выстраданная, непостижимая правда выдержкой в шесть тысяч лет. И теперь уже навсегда.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 16.09 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>